Bathrooms, kitchens, laundry rooms, and other similar locations in a building often include tile surfaces. The tile surfaces are beneficial for use in these locations due to the aesthetically pleasing appearance of the tile, the generally water-resistant outer surface of the tiles and the ease of cleaning the tile surfaces.
Recently, consumers of mobile homes and homes with prefabricated elements, such as speculation homes (also called a “spec homes”), have desired the benefits of tile surfaces. This has led builders to attempt to incorporate tile surfaces into spec homes and mobile homes. However, builders have encountered problems using tile in these environments, such as construction delays while waiting for the tile surfaces to cure at the building site. In other instances, the pre-constructed tile surfaces have been damaged while being transported to the building site or upon installation at the building site. It would be beneficial to have a prefabricated tile wall for use in constructing bathrooms and other similar rooms that is easy to install and is resistant to damage during transportation and installation.